


Late Night Snack

by Constantsnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Hannibal finds Will enjoying a late night snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble collecting dust. Written and edited on my phone. No beta, mistakes are mine.

Hannibal woke because he smelt meat, he turned over in his bed and found the other side empty and cool to the touch. On silent feet he made his way through his home and in to the kitchen.

His Will was sitting on the counter, a plate of meat, cut into small pieces was next to him and he was eating them with his fingers, his other hand pressed against the large swell of his belly. Will hadn't noticed him yet, to focused on the food and whispering softly to his pregnant belly.

"If you were hungry, you should've woken me." Hannibal said after watching his omega for several minutes. Bright blue eyes looked up at him.

"I would have cooked something." Hannibal tells him as he moves smoothly in to the kitchen, coming to stand between Will's legs.

"Technically," Will smiles, "you did." His eyes watch as the alpha picks up a piece of thinly sliced loin and feeds him. Will licks at his fingers with a pleased hum. He watches as the process is repeated. "Besides, you'd just gotten home from a hunt, and you need your rest." Will accepted the meat and hummed happily as he chewed.

"I appreciate your consideration." Hannibal smiled as he watched Will chew, then lowered his eyes to where his children are still within his mate. "However, providing for my mate is something I find myself almost desperate to do." 

Hannibal feeds Will a third pieces, which is consumed with just as much gentle hunger. 

"You have never left me wanting, Hannibal." Will replied, and Hannibal kissed him. The omega groaned, surging forward on on the counter to deepen the kiss, Hannibal grabbed his thighs to steady him as Will moans in to his mouth.

The alpha growls when Will bites his lips to draw blood, then pulled back to lick it up with teasing, light strokes of his tongue.

"Your children have forced such hungers on me, alpha." Will growled.

Hannibal smiled, showing bloody, crooked, sharp teeth. "What's to be done about that?" He lifted Will from the counter with such a casual show of strength, and the omega groaned and bit his mouth again as Hannibal carried him back to the bedroom.


End file.
